


September 12, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to smirk with Amos after she avenged him by using her heat vision to knock Livewire unconscious.





	September 12, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl started to smirk with Amos after she avenged him by using her heat vision to knock Livewire unconscious when the latter managed to hurt her preacher father by a Metropolis restaurant.

THE END


End file.
